The Holy Blacksmith
by iLikeMantarays
Summary: The balance of power shifts as a oblivious faker simply tries to help others and go home.
1. Prologue

A young Xenovia Quarta watched the unknown stranger for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had been only 10 minutes.

The man was in a small clearing near a similarly small lake, the perfect spot to hone her skills with the blade which she would be doing if the man hadn't been there, however that wasn't why she was glaring at him.

At his feet where a dozen or so Holy Swords and even Demonic swords as well as a spear.

A eastern blade that seemingly promised blood shed.

The spear that generated nothing but bloodlust.

But their dark nature was completely overshadowed by the blades the man was was most near too.

A ornate blade with gold and blue hues that emanated a powerful energy that made the two clearly demonic weapons look second rate when it came to power, it was half buried into the ground unlike the other weapons that where strewn across the floor, signaling the man had more respect for the blade than any other.

On the floor next to it was a blade with blue in the crossguard and was far less decorates, meaning it was more proper for combat and did not lose out to the other blade in power.

A blade with black down the middle was present on the floor, it was cut in half and wasn't filled with the same torrent of energy the previous two.

The last sword was dropped like the rest but it's sharp edge caused it to dig into the ground and point up but to the side. The blade was black and gold, and strangely familiar to her.

The man was in a white and black hoodie and was focusing on the golden magic that he was using to form a shape similar to a sword.

Was he a Blacksmith? Alchemist? Mage? All three? It would explain the weapons on the ground, But they where far too powerful for people to have forged, and so many as well.

While she was lost in her thoughts, the man had stopped, took a breath, then calmly called out to her.

"Excuse me."

Xenovia froze, unfroze, panicked, calmed down, then walked out with a blade in hand.

"Eh-hmm Who are you, why are these Holy Swords thrown across the floor as if they were trash? Why do you have demonic weapons on church grounds? Why are you here? Are you a devil?" She questioned, not giving him time to actually anwser any of the questions.

He had his hood up and it was near sundown, so his features eluded her but she could tell that he was flustered by her questions. Probably because she was guilty of something.

"ah well...you see..." He began. Xenovia Glared at him to continue.

"I didn't really think too much about it but I guess it is kinda disrespectful, isn't it." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"You see, I was trying to make a different blade but needed to see what would happen if i made others first here. I was so focused on the other sword I neglected the weapons I did make." Xenovia's glare didnt change. "Well...the sword is very special, it was used by someone very special to me." At this Xenovia calmed down, he was not lying, but he was still suspicous.

"How did you make these swords? Are you a alchemist or a blacksmith?" She inquired. The man stiffened, but relaxed as a swirl of energy surrounded him.

"You could say im a alchemist, but you could also say im a blacksmith. Im really just a good faker" He said with a slight smirk.

"wha-"

"XENOVIA!"

The girl in questioned stiffened like a deer in headlights, how did she find her so quickly? She though she had at least half a hour left but it hadn't been even a fourth of one!

The man quickly raised his hand towards the weapons but before he raise his hand towards the holy weapons around them, he very suddenly vanished.

Xenovia blinked. How did he...was it all a illusion? The disappearance was sudden and there was no flash or noise, its as if he never existed.

The blades behind her had also disappeared, causing further quesrions about her psyche to rise.

But the ones near her remained

"**Xenovia**." The voice of a mature woman or In Xenovia's opinion, The voice a Entity In the shape of a mature woman, calmly called to her as it entered the clearing. Pure fear had laced itself into Her every being as the entity walked over to her calmly, like the eye in a storm that threatened to close and envelope her.

"**Where. We're. You." **The entity known as Griselda Quarta asked with a sickeningly sweet voice that promised destruction unless given a adequate response.

Xenovia had been gone for hours, which also translated to having missed the gifting of Durandal to HER for hours

"I-I-I... well I uhh... there was a...Blacksmith...smithing...things" Xenovia stuttered.

Griselda's attention had turned towards the blades and for a brief moment, she was utterly shocked, for a brief moment.

"Who was the 'blacksmith' that 'made' these? Ask Griselda, her thoughts diverted to a more pressing matter.

"He was a man who was using magic to create holy weapons." Xenovia quickly supplied wtih answer that did little to calm

Griselda's thoughts, in fact, they went into overdrive. The Vatican would need to be informed of these Swords, She could already tell that surpassed any Light sword that the church mass produced and even the Durandal that Xenovia was deemed the natural successor of.

"We should take these with us and inform the rest of there existence. **Then you can finally finish the ceremony.**" 'suggested' Griselda, letting it be known that Xenovia was still not safe. She handed over a wrapping used to hold Holy Swords, allowing them to be moved but not properly used.

As Xenovia gulped, She grabbed the gold and black sword and lifted it from the earth, but she paused.

Why did she feel as if this blade was special to her? While she pondered this a quiet but noticeable grunt caused her to turn her head.

Griselda was pulling with all her might, but the gold and blue blade was not budged in the slightest. The ground around the sword was unmoved and it almost seemed like a act, if it weren't for the strained grip and visible veins in Griselda's hands that indicated another unknown force was at hand.

Looking back towards the blade in her hand to reduce the chuckles that threatened to escape and promote to threatening her life, She realized just why the blade was familiar.

Of course, it was Durandal.


	2. Prologue Two

* * *

For understandable reasons, The church was in a state of confusion(Chaos). There was a unknown man capable of forging Holy and apparently Unholy weapons of power that matched even their greatest.

Who was He? Was he faithful? An enemy? A Devil or perhaps Fallen?

The answer was as illusive as Nessie and even if it's ever answered, it would only raise more questions. Why did he make the blades, why did he leave them, why make them in the first place.

The blades in question raised as many as the man himself, the difference being that they where mostly identified. The blade that Xenovia had was far too close in presence to Durandal, though it had it's obvious differences. The blade that was stuck in the ground had a presence similar to the Excalibur pieces, but acted exactly like Caliburn, The Sword That Chooses, did. The broken blade was similar to Ascalon and The fourth was close to that of Galatine, it was the only one that had something resembling a Core as well, though it contained a incredible amount of heat rather than Holy energy.

There were a few who expressed the desire to study the blades; but, they would potentially damage them beyond repair with the deal some expressed, if they can find a way to damage them that is. It was decided they would be treated like any other Holy Sword; they would attempt to find a worthy weilder. This decision didn't do much to quench the mystery of the man many came to call 'The Holy Blacksmith'.

The ordeal was even more problematic for Heaven, most of all Michael.

Michael was 'closest to God' and had seen him forge a number of Holy Swords. God was inspired by the Fae and their magic prowess and aimed to create his own and improve on them. Most of the legendary blades that the Vatican worshipped were his latest versions, Caliburn included.

The new swords couldn't have been made with a sacred gear since the only one which made holy swords made inferior swords while the new ones seemed to surpass the current versions. Upon Heavens close analysis, they found out Durandal II( The new one) didn't threaten the user and those around them and Caliburn had more raw energy than it did Holy energy, meaning it had a vastly higher affect against non-demonic beings. The specifics of the other two were still being studied, but the fifth blade was what caught the most attention.

Further investigation revealed the fifth blade that layed on the sand bed of the lake.

It was a blackish purple color and emanated more power than the others; it was also untouchable.

The blade was only visible looking down into the pond; otherwise it was almost non-existent. It couldn't be grabbed from the surface nor underwater and was unaffected by attempts to move or disturb the lake.

Despite its cursed form, Michael could tell that the blade was supposed to be Arondight, the sword of Lancelot.

Why was it thrown into the lake? Did the man have a history with it, with Lancelot?

Perhaps the man was a fan of Arthurian legend; perhaps his relationship was something more. Suspected identities aside, it was certain he was dangerous and a genius when compared to even the greatest of magicians.

For now, the man and his swords would have a effect that would be undoubtedly massive, but what were his plans and where was this man?

* * *

**where indeed.**

* * *

"You dismissed all of the swords, RIGHT?" a unhappy twin tail said, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Well...no But i-" started a certain redhead.

"And you traced all of them because???"

"The air was filled with mana; I though it would be easier to hold multiple projections, and i wanted to see if i could project Excalibur."

"Shirou...you gave them 5 Noble Phantasms."

"I know Rin." Shirou responded

"...I suppose it can't be helped now. Please be more careful next time, they could have been magus ready to dissect you for a shot at The Root."

"I know Rin. I'll be more careful next time" Shirou said, scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"I know."

* * *

That's enough prologue for now, next is going to be the first chapter so imma tell you some things about the setting and stuff

1\. Shirou won't become a Devil

2\. Shirou is the main character

3\. He will likely be the only fate character to enter the DxD universe. Likely, it's subject to change

4.[REDACTED]

5\. OC's will appear but they will mainly be Punching bags for the characters

Don't count on consistent updates, it might take 3 or 10 probably even more days to make something decent enough to publish and I am also aiming for longer chapters if you have a problem with anything just go all out and destroy me. it's ok, I can probably take it.


	3. Chapter 1: Descendant

* * *

Lint's face was a cold, unfeeling mask; but her eyes betrayed her, showing just how terrified she was.

The Devil she and her 'siblings' were sent to kill was a High-class, and far beyond their capabilities. His bodyguards had take nearly half of them down with them and went it came time battle him they were torn apart, literally.

A screech pierced the air as a grey haired girl, her exact twin, had her head ripped from her shoulders and thrown to the ground as a tree sheds a single leaf. The pile of bodies held many faces just like hers, The Sigurd Institution asked her to look after the latest group and see if they had potential. She and some other Exorcist accompanied them on their first mission, and since she was supposed to look after them she couldn't help but feel a guilty as the head rolled.

"C-C-Come on, theirs 4 of us and one of him!" the desperate cry of a young boy called to her. "If we attack him at the same time he can't escape!"

Lint admired his enthusiasm, but there was 40 of them when this fight started.

He was desperate. Just like her.

"Honestly, seeing my enemies Lose all hope is just so entertaining, the moment they realize they messed with the wrong man." The voice of a Devil in a checkered suit. He was of average height and had dark brown hair in a pompadour style.

Lint and the other 3 readied their light blades, they all aimed at him from 4 sides.

Would the move work? They were hopeful enough to believe it could.

"Really? you church types just don't give do ya? It's deja vu inciting because you babies all look the same, or am I just racist? God(ow) I hope it's the latter" He said, he didn't see them as any form of threat.

They ignored his banter in favor of moving in for the kill, however, Lint was faster than the rest and reached him a second before the others. This simple moment of incoordination gave the Devil the opening he needed.

He dodged Lint's blade easily and threw a haymaker that sent her flying away, the other three Exorcist paused as their plan failed while the Devil didnt. His other hand reached into his suit and pulled out a decorated pistol; In quick succession: he shot the one right directly behind him, Elbowed the one to his right, and pistol whipped the other to his left, who tried to retaliate.

All three of them fell as their skulls were compromised, splashing blood over the dirt and old corpses.

Lint grabbed the side of her head as she barely processed what just happened and how the plan bad fallen apart as the man walk up to her with a smug grin.

"Well, credit where credits due, you did take out my goons and they weren't no easy fish to fry." The Devil said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

As Lint's vision returned, she saw that the Devil was being genuine in his praise. She didn't care though.

"Save your compliments for the...80s" Lint said while spitting out blood.

"50s k-ID!" he started then yelled out as a sword nearly cut his gun hand off.

"Well well well, now who do I gotta kill for a sword like that?" he said, evidently angry.

Calling it just a sword felt like a insult to Lint; it was a massive greatsword with black colorations and a big jewel imbedded in the middle of its hilt. It was somehow generating both Holy and Demonic energy at the same time while the jewel held untold amounts of power.

Before the devil could grab the blade a sheath that could only be the greatswords shot into his head, disorientating him long enough for another man to wall calmly up to the blade and grab it, lifting it up with one arm, despite its size.

The Strangers eyes held a silent fury.

"ahh well, you got a good throwing arm baby, and those eyes tell me you got alot more in ya." said the Devil. He was rubbing his heas in irritation, which was more than what Lint and her siblings did in the past half hour. Her saviour didnt respond and simply gripped the greatsword with his other hand, throwing a duffle bag to the side.

He was tall, near the devils height in fact, and wore a red hood with a coat over a form-fitting black vest. He was a red head and had amber eyes that held anger and concern.

"Are you okay?" the unknown asked.

The question ejected her from her thoughts "ye-Yeah, thanks." She said through gritted teeth, her head was killing her still.

Relief flashed in his eyes before he put all his attention on the creature before him.

"Well, you have proven to more than your average joe and i can tell you're the type of guy who deserves respect but don't need a single bit of it to do what you wanna do." said the Devil "So let's trade names baby, Im-"

"I dont need your name." The man interjected.

"**O sword, let thee be filled."**

With those words he lifted the blade over his head as it as a wave of energy engulfed the greatsword. A beam of Twilight shot into the clouds, dispersing them until they weren't visible for miles.

"Now baby lets not get too hasty here!" the devil began, his pleas falling on deaf ears.

The blade fell.

**"Balmung!"**

And then the pillar of Twilight fell and expanded, creating a blast that could destroy armies and annihilate dragons. More than enough for one being such as a devil, it easily tore through him, turning him to ash and then annihilating that ash, leaving nothing behind.

The terrain in front of the man was nothing but scorched earth where a Devil used to be. The nearby forest behind the Devil was flattened, the trees had all been either thrown dozens of meters away or bent to the side until the branches dug into the ground and snapped.

Balmung. He said Balmung. She though Balmung and the other blades could only be wielded by a descendant of Sigurd, Someone they deemed worthy! And since when was Balmung so powerful, the power from that sword was overwhelming, the land was scorched, the forest flattened, and the mountain miles away was missing a chunk out of its side. The Devil was nothing but a speck of dust in the face of its power! If he was a natural born wielder, than what was the point of her and the others!

Where did he come from? Who the hell was he!?

* * *

Why did he do that!!!!

Shirou couldn't help but berate himself for the utter destruction he unleashed. Balmung wasn't even needed for the guy; sure, he was powerful but he didn't warrant a Noble Phantasm of Balmungs caliber. wait.

Why did he trace Balmung?

While it did get the job done, Kanshou and Bakuya could have also done the job, they were his go to weapons as well. Balmung just sort of...responded faster when he saw the dead bodies around him, the girl currently behind him, and he didn't care what weapon he brought out at the time in his anger.

Balmung also acted differently when it was drawing power for the blast. The gem which held True Ether from the age of the gods seemed to have gone into overdrive when exposed to the new mana rich environment. It devoured the ambient mana and seemingly gained more Ether, causing its rank to change and its power to skyrocket to new heights. Its power could have easily destroyed a nearby town or city if he wasn't careful.

Turning around, Shirou found the girl still in a state of shock. She looked like Gray and by extension Saber, which could explain why he was so angry at her being harmed.

"uh, hello, sorry about keeping you waiting." He said with a smile.

"..." she didnt say anything, she was standing there with her mouth open until her legs eventually gave out as she finally lost conciousness, dashing forward, Shirou managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Shirou checked her head and looked at the ripped parts of her uniform, all the wounds were certaintly bad, but overall, her life wasnt in any immediate danger. Shirou lifted her up and carried her on his back, grabbed his duffle bag and took out a map to look for his general area. After finding it, he walked by the forest and resumed his trek through nature to find civilization.

Left with nothing but his thoughs, Shirou pondered his situation. He appeared in a parallel universe while returning to Fuyuki, He was now as young as he was when he first started his proper apprenticeship under Rin at the Clocktower, and Balmung was potentially a Bomb right now. Balmung had taken in dangerous amount of Ether and he didnt know if dismissing it would release a massive shockwave or not, he could relesase it into the air, but it would probably cause even more problems then it would solve, it would be best to walk a good distance away until dismissing it.

He was around 18 physically, which was how old he was when he first travelled to a alternate universe, Rin had accidentally sent him away with a failed 'Jeweled Sword of Rin Tohsaka'. It was possible that he entered the same universe since his age also seemingly reverted what it was when he was first sent there, or here.

As his memories of his first dimensional travel came back to him he realized that he left multple Noble Phantasms behind, however Shirou couldnt feel any connection to them.

Did they fade away?

Most things he traced could hang around a hours and even aindefinite amount of time, Noble Phantasms could last a while, but would ultimately fall apart eventually, In this world, were the age of the gods seemingly didnt end based on the mana rich air, they could last as long as he didnt dismiss them. Their destruction could also have cause them to be cut off from his senses.

The most important thing right now however, was to get the girl to a hospital and get a better grasp on his situation.

* * *

**3 days later**

* * *

"That makes five." sighed a handsome man with long red hair. He sat in a office, with piles of paperwork littering his desk. He let out a moan of despair when he realized the past hour of work didn't change the pile of papers size at all

This man was none other than one of the four great satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, the most powerful Devil alive, maybe ever.

Despite his position, his power, authority, even he had his weaknesses, one was his sister, the next was his wife, and the last was his work.

Since last year, his job had gotten slightly more, difficult. It was made known to him by Serafall Leviathan, another Great Satan, that multiple High-class Devils had died while stepping on the heaven factions toes. The cease-fire was ,of course, still in effect, but it could never stop everyone, Especially ones who were unsavory to begin with.

Case in point, the five dead Devils, normally such Devils wouldnt be caught or even noticed, much less killed by a human exorcist, but according to Sera's reports, they were most certainly not your average exorcist.

Two were killed by the same exorcist, a nun named Griselda Quarta, using a broken sword alongside the cheap light swords they usually used. Another was killed by her adoptive daughter, Xenovia Quarta, Who could somehow utilize two holy blades at the same time, the last two turned up dead within a day of each other only 3 days ago. One was found with dozens of holes in him, The last...well, he was supposedly destroyed completely by a holy/demonic greatsword, according to the devils servants, he left his sword behind and seemingly detonated it later on, killing the ones who though they could take the blade. But that isn't what's important.

For, what seemed like the first time in centuries(perhaps because it has been), Angels descended to scout the area and investigate what happened, rather than viewing from heaven or sending exorcist to check.

The church seemed to have regained a fire in them that they lost, if Sirzechs and the other Great Satans werent careful, The Great war might start up again, and with humanities new strength the casualties would be even higher this time around, both Devil and Angel kind could be eradicated if it started up, even if the Peerage system has helped to boost their population.

The Old Satan Faction thought process also seemed to gain some traction. Multiple High class Devils voiced that perhaps covert retaliation was in order, some even said to call off the cease fire and resume the war. They were quickly quelled after it was pointed out how they died. It was at first believed the the devils were slain by Angels, but after being told it was done by humans many of the families became silent as to avoid coming off as weak enough that humans beat them. Sirzechs pondered his thoughts as he threw a paper airplane, completely ignoring his work at this point.

A cold chill ran down his spine.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Arthur stood before the temple, his face was calm and his eyes unmoving, he walked in as dignified as he could and looked around.

The inside was more pristine then his family servants could keep the mansion. He saw to great doors leading to the right and left, which Holy swords did they possess? It didnt matter.

What mattered was the blade at the other end of the temple, it stood in the middle of a patch of grass, massive glass panes that shown a covered patch with light, illuminating the blade and causing it to glow.

Arthur walked closer and closer until he was right before the blade. The blade had was Caliburn, yet the blade before him was supposedly Cailiburn as well. The Pendragon family had owner ship over Caliburn, yet they already had it, they had no need for a second did they?

Arther looked at the sword, the blade that no one could wield. Could he perhaps move it from its spot?

He didnt even touch the blade.

opening the doors to leave, Arthur calmly called out "Bikou, ive seen enough."

* * *

Think that's enough for now. I know I said don't count on frequent updates then I come over and update a day later, but it still rings completely true, y'all just got lucky.

on a side notes

Arthur, in my opinion, isnt worthy of fates Caliburn.

Shirou will eventually become the bigger focus in these chapters and will also eventually come to kuoh because the most interesting stuff happens there.

i was thinking of making it just shirous perspective, but i wanted to also focus on the effects that such a strange unknown like shirou would have on the world around him

Also, Shirou fucking killed Benny.


	4. Chapter 2: Hero

A handsome, white haired, young man walked through the doors of a hospital. after a brief look around e walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for room 101, patient Lint Sellzen." He asked of the attendant.

"Ah yes, you must be Sieg. She will be on floor two. The elevator is to your right." She replied.

"Thank you."

Siegfried walked to the elevator entered, pressed the floor 2 button and waited. Siegfried thought about how long its been since he's seen her, and what to actually say to her.

The meteorological catastrophe that happened two weeks ago was nearly impossible to not notice, every faction noticed in some way or form. Siegfrieds group noticed and scanned the surrounding area and towns to find any trace of who did it, the only clue they could find was that church exorcists fought something, or perhaps someone. They quickly noticed that a Lint Sellzen was admitted to a nearby hospital by a Kiritsugu, more then likely a fake alias.

The blast that likely ended the battle was massive. It melted the landscape, blew the nearby forest down, and went straight through a mountain side miles away. The attack actually went 100s of miles past the mountain side and was visible to thousands of people. From what they learned, it was quite the task to hypnotize everyone into forgetting such a sight.

Siegfried looked at a nearby door number and realized he walked by the room, he rectified this mistake ans walked over to the proper room the door slowly.

Lint was resting in bed, the sudtle and steady rise and fall of her chest told hi. she was going to be alright, and that she was in a good enough condition to explain what happened without any hinderance.

As he walked over to sit down, Lint started to gain consciousness and by the time he sat down, She was wide awake.

"Sieg? Is that really you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Lint, it really is." He replied. "Lint, what happened?"

"Not gonna ask me what I've been up to since you left to be a 'hero'? I'm heartbroken." She replied with the beginnings of a smile.

"In a way, my question could be taken for asking you what you've been up to. " He countered.

She paused to think about what to actually tell him before replying.

"Well, we were sent to take care of a encroaching group of devils, turns out they were being led by a High-class Devil who killed nearly all of us." she nearly growled out. The memory of how helpless they were, how he killed them right in front of her, was still fresh in her mind.

"Before he could finish me off some guy came out of nowhere and killed the shitty-devil." she finished on a lighter tone, happy that the devil was dead.

"And this guy, was he human?" Siegfried asked.

"yeah, and he wasnt an angel either. The grestsword he used had Demonic and holy energy, so i doubt angels or devils could touch it." answered Lint. "You know Sieg, the only reason im teling you this is because of the name of his blade."

This intrigued Siegfried. "Oh? And whst was its name?"

"Balmung."

Siegfried froze. Balmung? That was impossible, he was the current owner of Balmung!

"Yeah, that huge mess was caused by him swinging that sword once." Lint added, enjoying the look on his face.

"wha...how...are you sure?"

"Yup, said it loud and clear." Lint reaffirmed. "Blew the Devil to kingdom come while yelling loud and proud 'Balmung!' after all, it be harder to have not heard it from my position."

Siegfried grinned. a new opponent, one that could wield Balmung! A false Balmung to be sure, but it's power spoke for itself, This new swordsman would be a worthy opponent, their battle will be Legendary! A battle of Balmungs that he would win of course, While "Kiritsugu's" Balmung seemed to be stronger than his own, he had it's superior, Gram and much more to rely on than a single copy sword, perhaps he could teach him this in a spar, if he joined that is, Siegfried just hoped he could get a crack at him before he decides whether to join them or not.

"What else can you tell me about him?"

* * *

**Me****anwhile**

* * *

Griselda watched with exasperation as the priests continued arguing about what to do about events revolving around a certain incident.

A week after a unknown blast of energy caused the church to wipe the memory of exactly 12,758 people, Lint Sellzen was found in a nearby hospital, where she told them what happened in detail.

A week after that they got a message from the Pope, it's contents came from Heaven itself and spoke of a sword that disappeared before the church came upon the scene, hence the current chaos.

"How can we be sure the Holy Smith was there? Balmung is a demonic blade tainted with devil energies!" cried a older priest.

"When the Smith first appeared weapon with demonic energy were present, wht would this be any different" Answered a exorcist. "The sword also had holy energy, perhaps he found a way to purify the design of Balmung, if only partly.

"Besides, who would leave such a blade behind? The only reason he would do it if he had more, or could make more." added another Exorcist

"as well, we can't let such a powerful asset fall into the hands of Devils!" spoke a man with black hair. "If he truly has purified such weapons, he could prove to be invaluable in stopping devil-kind for good."

This man was Ewald Cristaldi, The Cardinal Deacon and the highest ranking member of the church present.

Griselda sighed, it had been like this for what seemed like hours. Constant back and forth on whether or not it was truly the Holy Blacksmith and whether to pursue him with all they had. It was odvious that an effort to make contact with him would be greenlit. She could understand that they didn't trust him because of hisbapparent handling of unholy weapons, but that wasn't enough to condemn him. The Holy Smith had simply given them too great a gift to assume he was evil. The swords that where left have been a wonderful boon that allowed them to more effectively drive out those who would meddle in their affairs.

The blade on her hip was proof enough. It had been identified as a sort of second Ascalon and provided her with incredible power that could be reversed into an even better defense, allowing her to battle a High class devil on her own. The abilities that she knew it had, besides the ability to slay dragons, didn't seem to be tailored to combat any specific foe, allowing it to be useful in most combat situations.

Perhaps the reason for Lints mission in the far east of Japan, where that had less influence, was because of the recent success she had with Ascalon II. The higher ups must have grown too confident.

"What if he has no desire to comply? He could be nothing but pagan scum who wants to usurp the status quo!"

Griselda was cut from her thoughts as she heard the overused excuse that the Smith would disrupt the hierarchy of power, it was odvious to everyone that he would do that. The Smith did it when he left behind the Holy Swords. Griselda was a powerful individual and was considered one of the top 5 greatest female exorcist of her time, With Ascalon II, She was considered to be the best by many. Griselda's authority and influence was much higher due to her status as a holy sword user, While she wouldn't always rely on it in battle, since overreliance on one weapon could dull her other skills, she did have to give it some credit for giving her the authority she needed to be apart of this current council.

"Then perhaps we shouldn't force ourselves upon him." interjected Griselda

Suprisingly, the council quieted down to listen to her.

"If you truly want his help or compliance we shouldn't give him a ultimatum to either join or be against us. We could simply negotiate with him and perhaps we can build up a a working relationship with him. After we gain a proper standing with him, we then can ask if he will choose to follow God's light if he does not already." suggested Griselda. Her expression then gained a edge to it as she continued.

"Its sinful, greedy to be precise, to put your own power and postion first and the benefit of all second, don't you think?" Griselda finished. Many of the clergy flinched at her words as they struck true. As much as they wanted to speak out and defend themselves, they knew it would bring unwanted attention to them and wisely chose to be quiet, well, most of them did.

"Of course you would defend the him! You have one of his swords on your hip!" shouted a senior Exorcist.

"Oh? Jealousy, another sin to add" Griselda calmly replied, unperturbed by the accused bias

"Why you-"

"Tha-Thats quite enough of that!" said a priest. "perhaps it's time to put this meeting to a close."

"Yes, it's been decided that we shall heed Griselda's advice. It would be unwise to jeopardize our future relations with this man. Perhaps before asking him to join us, we could form a sort of alliance or working relationship?" said the Archbishop.

Many got up to leave, some heaving sighs of relief now that the meeting was over, but before Griselda could leave she was called to the side.

"Griselda, if you could come with me, we must talk about the Holy Smith's swords."

* * *

**I roam around, around, around around, uh**

* * *

In a rundown, over-priced motel, Shirou looked at the map he set on a foldable Tv diner table and another in his hand.

The maps were geographically the same and even had the same locations for most of the cities, towns, and landmarks. The problem arose when he found Fuyuki was non-existent. In it's place was a Kuoh Town, A place that never existed anywhere in his version of Japan. While Kuoh was no Fuyuki, it was still the ideal place to go, The last place Rin knew he was going was Fuyuki, so she would know to check for any signals that he would send with the the precise instructions she gave him.

Among other things, Shirou still didn't know were the Phantasms he traced during his first visit where. If he could find them he could likely reform a connection with them and then dismiss them. Shirou also needed to lay low for now, The damage caused by Balmung has certainly been noticed by the supernatural groups of this world since no news station he switched to made any mention of it.

He was also being followed. Since last week he was felt someone watching him from afar. The person or persons stalking him have been getting closer and closer, but moving far away when he opens the door of his room as much as a inch. Shirou hoped it wasn't a Dimensional Crawler again, they defied the logic of whatever world they entered, causing mysteries of insufficient strength to fade before they hit, Luckily, Noble Phantasms had enough magical weight to kill the.

Looking out the window, Shirou noticed the being watching him leave for the night. They at least got tired, so he could rule Dimensional monsters out for now.

With them gone, it was safe to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

**Midday**

Shirou was on the trail to Kuoh, or he was, Until his stalkers returned. He could sense them following him 10 meters away.

There were two individuals behind him, One appeared to be a human mage from the while the other was inhuman. The creature beside the magus had a weak smell of what he could only describe as light and feathers.

They noticed him looking behind and looking at them a minute ago but didn't do anything when he continued to walk. The silence was sort of awkward.

"Alright, thats it. HEY!" cried the voice of a female entity.

Stopping, Shirou got a better look at them as he turned to them. The creature was in the shape of a raven-haired female, said hair was very nearly touching the floor, She was wearing tight jeans and a jacket over a simple blue t-shirt. She appeared to be angry, which meant she didn't take kindly to being ignored. The male magus beside her was wearing grey sweatpants and a grey jacket, his hair was black and he look more tired than angry.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you ya stray magic man." said the creature.

"Is their something wrong, ma'am" asked Shirou, pretending he hadn't heard the last part.

"Don't pretend like you don't have a single clue what's happening here, stray."

Shirou focused on her word choice. **Stray**. Did the creature see humans as nothing more than confused animals? She could also simply be disrespectful or overconfident, Shirou had enough experience with people like that.

"What do you want?" asked Shirou.

"My Boss wants to have a word with you Mr Stray. Oh, and its not optional, so are you gonna come the easy way or the hard way." She said. Volts of black lightning dance around her fists as she cracked them, clearly she wanted him to resist.

"Sorry, bu-"

"That's good enough for me!"

In an instant, She burst from her spot, leaving a small crater behind her.

"Trace on"

Her fist collided with a black blade, the electricity on her hands danced up the blade and into Shirous hands.

Shirou grimaced but didn't hesitate to bring down a nearly identical white blade onto her other hand that was coming in for another blow. Bakuya cleaved through her wrist like a hot knife through butter.

Suddenly, 2 pairs of black wings burst from her back and launched herself into the air.

"Fucking! OI, I could use some help here!" she cried towards the magus.

"I was told to help you find the guy, not fight him! Just get over here, we're in over our heads!" said the magus

"Nuh Uh, not after what he did to my hand!" she cried, again, waving her red stump around and spraying blood across the floor.

A large sphere of energy formed in her lone hand, it surrounded it and a purple, pink blade of energy formed around hand.

"Ima cut your pretty little knifes in Half!" She cried

Shirou threw Bakuya to her left, missing. She smirked as he missed and brought down her energy blade. Kanshou collided with it and she halted in her tracks, A look of utter disbelief was frozen on her face as her attack was completely halted. Regaining her senses, She backed away only to be cut off as Bakuya came back, cutting off one of her left wings.

"GAH! What in the Hell! Dammit James get us out of here!" She screamed as she practically latched herself onto the man.

"She ain't gonna be happy about this Jessie." grumbled the mage as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Shirou stood there, the only damage he sustained was a slight shock.

Looking at the severed wing, Shirou wondered just what tried to capture him and who they're boss was.

So much for laying low.

* * *

**Two Hours, later**

* * *

Shirou looked around as he finally set foot into Kuoh. Overall, it looked like a nice unassuming place, like Fuyuki.

All Shirou had to was find a spot to settle and set up a workshop, within his duffle bag were a few notebooks and folders, one folder had notes about Dimensional Homing Signals, a way for Shirou to signal His Home reality. All he really had to do was-

"Excuse me."

Turning around, Shirou was met by girl with short, black hair and violet eyes. She appeared to be in a uniform by the looks of other girls in the background also wearing it. It would also seem she is another one of those creatures, She was different than the one he encountered hours earlier though.

"Who are you and what are you doing." The girl asked, stern gaze fell upon Shirou as she continued to stare at him. Did he really stay here long enough for someone to think he was plotting?

"Uh, well I just got into town, miss?"

"Shitori, Souna Shitori" replied the newly dubbed Souna.

"Emiya, Shirou Emiya."

Well then, Emiya-san, what is your business here." asked Souna

"Uh, I was going to rent out a hotel room and hopefully get a job, I'm not sure of what to do after though." Shirou said, half lying.

"Wouldn't a job get in the way of your education?"

"eh, no I'm not going to Kuoh Academy."

She seemed slightly annoyed by this.

"and why would you not finish your education?"

"I already finished school Shitori-san."

She gave him a flat look that reminded him of Rin, perhaps he found this worlds Rin.

"How old are you." asked Souna.

"23."

"..."

"Wait a second." Shirou said as he dug through his duffle bag. He nearly brought out a credit card before he realized he currently looked nothing like it. Shirou kept digging until he found an older card.

"Here."

Grabbing the card, Souna gave it a glance.

"Repair Wizard?"

"Ye-Yeah, Im a repairman"

"Then could I ask for you to come by The Academy Later this evening? A heater has broken down."

"Oh course. Just call me with the number on the card."

"Alright, good day Emiya."

"Good day, Shitori-san."

As Shirou parted ways with Souna, he couldn't help but feel like he made a mistake. He just agreed to meet with a non-human creature, despite the fact that most of the previous creatures with similar scents have been hostile.

He would just have to see what was in store for him today.

**Later**

* * *

After Shirou settled in his apartment room, took a bath, and washed his clothes, he traced a toolbox and a set of tools to go with it. He got a call from Souna 10 minutes ago to come by and fix the heater. It was the moment of truth to see if she had any ulterior motives, and if she should be taken care of like the rest.

Walking through the front gate, he was greeted by a girl with long white hair.

"Ah, you must be The repairman, Im Momo Hanakai."

"Hello, so which room needs their heater fixed?"

"Follow me."

* * *

After following Momo, Shirou was introduced to the diffective heating device. around half a hour later, Shirou got it to work again.

"I see you didnt lie about being a repairman." said a voice Shirou recognized as Souna's.

"However, i still dont believe you told the truth about your age."

"Is their any way i can convince you otherwise?" asked Shirou.

"There might. Does a game of chess sound adequate enough? If you lose, you attend Kuoh Academy and finish your education. If you win, I can instead offer you a future job commission." suggested Souna.

Shirou thought about the offer, eventually he accepted.

* * *

As Shirou Walked back to the apartment, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. With structural analysis, he found out about Souna's entire style of playing, no matter what strategy she employed, Shirou saw a run down of it from the pieces and used it to defeat her. Despite cheating, Souna managed to hold in for quite some time, eventually she abandoned any previous strategy and attempted to form a new one, but it was too late. The look of shock she had was also surprising, it was as if she never expected it to be possible for her to lose this game. While he was guilty, he couldn't waste entire days of going to school, he was a adult not a highschooler anymore.

* * *

**Back to Kuoh Academy**

* * *

Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri Family, sat down in contemplation over her near complete loss. The Stray magus that walked into her territory, later identified as Shirou Emiya, had defeated her quite easily, while he lost a knight and 3 pawns he perfectly countered every move she made, it had to be some form of fluke. Unrelated to the game, Shirou was most certainly a magician, traced of magic were found all over the heater he fixed.

Sona's thoughts were cut of as a red haired girl walked into the room.

"Hey Sona! Did you meet with the new stray?" she asked

"Indeed Rias, I attempted to get him to attend Kuoh but he managed to pass my test." answered Sona

Rias smile only seemed to grow at that

"Did he see through your trick?"

"No, it was just a simple game of chess, nothing more."

"oh...But wait, didn't you-"

"A simple game of chess, nothing more."

"ok... What else do you make of him?" Asked Rias, a teasing smile played her lips.

"He didn't seem to know who I was. It's possible he doesn't know that I am Devil."

"Well that is strange, on the other hand, do you think he would make a good bishop?"

"He had a exceptionally large pool of magical energy within him. It was quite large for the average magician. He used magic on the heater and the toolbox and tools were magical i nsome way. Momo claimed were enchanted, while Reya believes them to be magical constructs. It's very likely he made them before he came here, since he didn't have a tool box with him when I saw him before, despite this, he didn't seem to struggle at all, even after holding their form for half a hour." explained Sona.

Rias lit up in excitement.

"Wow. Do you think he can make Magical guns from thin air?! Oh what if he can make swords or a giant robot and can fight Kaiju!" said Rias in her excitement.

"Rias...this is real life. Creating a Giant Mech to battle big monsters is only something that happens in your manga or anime." sighed Sona, She was in one of those moods now.

"Well, you never know what a stray magician will do, besides, Giant monsters do exist." pouted Rias. Who could blame her, better question, who would pass up a Kaiju battle?

* * *

I think that's enough. Anyway This is what I meant by longer chapters, also if you have a problem with the story, please say it. I can't fix it if you say this sucks and up and leave, in fact it's worse that you just left rather than point it out because now more people must suffer my foolishness.

Also my first "fight" scene. Please dissect it and throw it into my face so that I may improve please.

also yes, the fallen angel and mage are named Jessie and James, they were supposed to die but I forgot. Their time shall come in due time tho. Perhaps a news enemy that's a legit threat could end them.

Also Shirou dodged going to school, put that in just for you, guy who said he shouldn't because he is a adult technically.

Also the previous the devil Shirou nuked was based off of Benny from Fallout new vegas.

I also suppose I should answer some questions because I'm bad and cause people to have too many.

1\. Shirou won't fully join a faction, his goal is to get home after all

2\. I don't want any harems either but it might happen, if it does, just know that Shirou is Faithful to Artoria in this timeline.

3\. I don't think it's a good idea to add Fou. He is cute but he is also more powerful then everyone I have mentioned in the story combined so yeah, too op 4 me

Some Extra notes that I should tell you.

Some of you noticed Artoria is tagged and have deduced she shall be here. You are correct, for which arc, you actually don't know. I was actually gonna add multiple servants but there was no rhyme or reason for the ones summoned to be summoned, besides like two of them, also four of them are Saberfaces. Might still add them.

Anyway that's all folks


	5. Chapter 3: Fallen

Raynare was absolutely livid beneath her false smile.

Before her was none other than Penemue, Chief Secretary of the Grigori. She had arrived around a week ago in order to observe and make contact with a stray mage that Azazel was interested in for whatever reason, she couldn't understand why. Penemue's sudden appearance wasn't necessarily a problem, she was certainly unexpected but in the end, she could still get away with her plan, if it weren't for what she just told her.

"Whatever operations that you have been assigned to carry out in Kuoh have been canceled on Azazel's orders. You will need to leave or move to a concealed location in Kuoh. Azazel has set up a base in Kuoh that you can go to if you have any relevant information you need to tell him before you leave." informed the bespectacled Fallen.

Dammit! Just a day or two and that little church girl would arrive with Twilight Healing, which she would then take of course.

Raynare could at least take solace knowing that Penemue's presence had nothing to do with her disobedience. Her target was killed only a day ago, there was no way anyone but her and her subordinates could have known she went against orders. Her plan to steal Twilight healing should be just as unknown to her superiors. Azazel himself was the one who gave her the mission so Penemue likely didn't know about Issei being her target. Only Azazel knew Issei was of any importance.

However, according to Penemue, Azazel himself was also present in Kuoh. Would he be mad about her disobedience? It was for the great or good, if that boy had a sacred gear that required a constant watch then he was better off dead before one of the damned devils got to him.

"And might I ask why we are required to leave? We are in the middle of an assignment given by Azazel himself after all." She inquired.

"Azazel has decided to take care of the business he has with the mage himself, the other leaders, me included, have decided to allow him. He wants as little unwanted variables as possible so that he can make sure to approach the mage properly, That also includes me as well." replied Penemue.

"Alright, fine. We will leave in a day's time." Raynare needed just one day, the ritual could be rushed, just a little.

"It would be best of you to leave now. Further involvement, especially the aggressive kind that some of you are known for, could only worsen the image Azazel's target already has of us," Penemue said, glaring at her own companion as she did so.

The fallen angel, Jessie, who accompanied Penemue had grown tired of observation and decided to strong-arm their target into coming with them by force a little over a week ago. The person she attacked had easily beat her back and likely would have killed her if she didn't run back to her pet human.

"Fine I screwed up, but it's not like we were accomplishing anything by watching him so I tried to speed things up a little. Even if he whipped out that sword that he used to cause that incident a few weeks back, I could have just attacked him before he used it." Jessie said in an attempt to defend her actions.

"Looks like he didn't even need that super sword though. The human simply cut off your hand the second you got close and then you ran away to the other human to save you," mocked a blond, twin-tailed little girl in a black lolita dress. She held her hand up to her mouth as she giggled.

"Oi, piss off you little brat! He caught me off guard is all!" cried Jessie.

"I must agree with Mittelt, a Fallen of your status losing to a mere human is a stain on us all" pitched in a tall, buxom woman with long, dark blue hair.

"Kalawarner, not you too. If anything him beating me doesn't make me weak, it makes him strong, really strong!"

"Of course you would defend a human, you do seem to have a soft spot for them." added the newly dubbed Mittelt "If I had to say, it's almost like you love the one you always cling onto."

"PISS OFF!"

Ignoring the antics of her underlings, Raynare refocused on Penemue. "Dohnaseeks is out on patrol, he will be out for a while so we will need to wait for him to get back. But I assure you we will leave once he returns."

"See that you do. Jessie, stop being so childish, its time to leave." Penemue said as she walked towards the exit.

"Childish! But they started it!"

"That's exactly what a child would say," Penemue replied as the doors to the church closed.

Once Raynare was sure that they were gone she immediately lost her fake smile and made an almost animalistic growl.

"GODDAMN IT, That Asia girl hasn't arrived yet, and now we have to leave? All because some human caught Azazel's eye, what makes him so special anyway?"

"Weeeelllll, I heard that the little magician was the one that caused that big incident a few weeks back, maybe the rumor is true since Azazel wants him all to himself," suggested Mittelt.

"Really?" Raynare said in shock. A mere human caused that? it would seem that Azazel's knew that the mage had some part in it if he was willing to stop her "current observation" on the human with potentially dangerous sacred gear. If he got his hands on that human, then who knows what secrets he could get out of him.

"Perhaps we could offer Azazel our help after we acquired Twilight Healing, but until then make sure you aren't seen by anyone."

"Of course."

"Alrighty!"

Raynare nodded at their agreement before thinking back on her plan. If she was careful and made sure not to catch Azazel's attention then she might just get away with stealing the sacred gear before anyone notices she went against orders, they won't be able to completely blame her if she came back with such a powerful gear.

Even when a wrench is thrown into her plans, she still wins.

* * *

Near the westside of Kuoh town was an old abandoned warehouse. Despite its state of disrepair, a dim light indicated that it wasn't as abandoned as it looked.

The light emanated from embers that slowly burned themselves out as the pile of ash they resided in settled.

The ash pile In front of Shirou used to be some sort of harpy-like creature. The scent it had was different but similar to the scent given off by a select few at Kuoh. The town had more supernatural entities in it then he expected, at night, he could tell that multiple different creatures roamed the streets of Kuoh town. He even felt that members of the same species of that winged girl who attacked him on the road were present near the old church. The creature he just killed was one of many that appeared in the night and one that hunted humans. She wasn't much of a threat to him, but he counted at least 4 separate bodies, her victims.

Another week had passed, meaning Shirou has been stranded in this dimension for three whole weeks. His first week in Kuoh was mostly filled with work. Souna had kept her promise and asked for his help around the academy and didn't rat him out to the cops. He originally agreed to come and fix the heater in order to see if she and her species were a danger to the students. They didn't appear to threaten the student body and seemed to be satisfied playing human for now. It also seemed that something in Kuoh broke every day as Souna had asked for him to repair a myriad of things; from tables, lights, door frames, and even the cooling system to the freezer. Combined with the money he already had in his duffle bag beforehand meant that he had no real monetary troubles at the moment.

He was also called to fix a hole in the girls changing rooms. The trio known as the 'Perverted Trio' were the most likely suspects. The frequency in which he came and the time spent there meant he knew about some of the many different characters that reside there. The trio was composed of a Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei. The trio could only be described as idiots. They did nothing but harass the girls and, despite everything, haven't been kicked out by the School.

They thought he was apart of the staff after his fifth visit and asked him to create a new peeping hole, while in the middle of a hall filled with other students as if it was a natural way to strike up a conversation. They either have no self-preservation skills or WANT to be beaten by the girls.

They could also simply be idiots.

He talked to Souna about it and she didn't even know why they still haven't been expelled yet. It was weird, suspicious even, but since they haven't turned up dead he can assume that the creatures that populate the school can restrain themselves for even people like them and if the whispers he heard yesterday are true, Issei got a girlfriend, one that was apparently beautiful. The most surprising part was that the girl asked him out first. Hopefully, he will calm down now that he had a girlfriend. She could also just be leading the poor fool on.

As Shirou disposed of the ash, he wondered just why Souna showed so much interest in him, she did try to strong-arm him into attending Kuoh after all. He knew he stopped in front of the School to think about what to do next but he didn't wait around long enough for someone to grow suspicious of his presence. Perhaps she sensed he was a magus? But if that was the case she would have mentioned it by now, which meant that she was likely not the monitor of this city, or that aspect of his world didn't exist here.

He traced the toolbox to see how she would react, but she didn't bring it up once. She did ask questions such as where he lived and why he was living by himself with the excuse that she needed to know more about him if he was going to frequent the school at the rate he currently did. Her interest in him was worrying and the other one, Rias, had a disturbing scent to them. Rias has tried to speak with him but he just finished the current job at hand and would run off before she got anywhere near him. If he was lucky he wouldn't stick around in this dimension for another week if he was lucky.

Souna also always asks to play another game of chess whenever he was there. She used new strategies and even once played against him twice in one day. The strategies she used were practiced against other players with the same chessboard which allowed him to outplay them. He didn't know if the deal they made was still active but he didn't want to take the chance. He didn't feel comfortable about cheating still, but he was not getting caught up in school all over again.

With the evidence gone, Shirou calmly walked out of the warehouse. The sun was mostly over the horizon now. After rubbing his eyes, Shirou started jogging back to his apartment. He had another heater to fix today and really needed to get some sleep before doing anything else.

* * *

As Kuoh academy started to become active, Sona thought over what she knew about Shirou Emiya.

He was a magician, possibly a stray, that used a form of magic that strengthened certain parts of any object, such as a heater, and could create objects such as the tools he used the first time he visited. He didn't seem to know who she was, but also seemed to avoid Rias due to some unknown reason. His aversion of Rias seemed to stem from some sort of enhances senses as he generally knew she was coming before she even appeared before him. He likely had a bad reaction to her Power of Destruction.

The only evidence that he existed before coming to Kuoh was an admission to a hotel a few miles away from. It was possible he was raised in a Mage Association, cut off from the rest of the world, but that didn't add up since he didn't seem to struggle to live by himself at all. He also knew that only teenagers went to school and knew that a legal adult didn't have to, which is why he lied about his age. She knew he was lying about it the second the words left his lips and wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to trick her with such an abysmal lie, only for it to fail.

While Sona thought over how she could have possibly lost to him so many times, Rias entered the room with a grin on her face.

"Hey Sona, I just got a cute new servant," She said happily.

"Oh? who was it?" asked Sona

"It was Issei Hyoudou."

"The pervert... Why?" Sona asked, her expression was neutral but had a tinge of confusion.

"He used one of my handouts while he was dying. He also seemed to have something interesting in him. He took all of my pawns so it must be worth it." answered Rias.

"Really? Well, I hope you can get him to calm down, Shirou has complained about him and his friends trying to get him involved in their antics."

"Alright, I'll try. Oh and speaking of Shirou, I have something on my mind and I want your opinion on it."

Sona raised an eyebrow at this. "And what have you been thinking about?"

"Do you think Shirou was the mage that caused that 'incident' a few weeks ago? It's been itching the back of my mind for a little." asked Rias.

Sona thought about it carefully for a few seconds before replying. "It might be possible, but it's highly unlikely. He does seem to possess a higher amount of magical energy than even a bishop and a form of magic that he uses to form objects, so he can likely form swords with it, but the power of the Sword involved in the incident would require an incredibly high level of alchemy that no human being has shown."

Rias pouted slightly, but she overall wasn't all that disappointed about Sona's conclusion.

"Yeah, I didn't think so too. It was just a thought I couldn't get out of my head. There is more to him than he just being some stray, I can feel it." Said Rias, she seemed to see his mystery as a sort of challenge.

"We don't know if he is a stray." Sona reminded Rias.

"But he doesn't even know who we are, nor the fact he is in our territory. He must be some stray that was never properly taught about the magical world." supplied Rias, if Shirou turned out to be stray, it would be easier to get him to join a peerage. He would benefit just as much, if not more, from being apart of one after all.

"He does seem ignorant of us, but he seems to have a powerful supernatural sense. He avoids you as much as he can." Sona said, smirking slightly at the last part.

"Mou~" Rias's pout returned at the mention of Shirou's aversion of her. "He should at least have the courtesy to wait for a little bit so I can properly greet him."

"Perhaps you should have someone talk to him about it. If you went, he would just sense you and run away," suggested Sona, who got up to leave the room. "Remember to retrieve Issei and introduce him to the others."

"Of course I will," Rias said.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

As the school day ended and Issei walked home, he couldn't help but notice he was still full of energy, despite it being night.

'What the heck is up with me today ' thought the distressed pervert.

Last night he was on a date, a real date, with an actual girl that liked him! Yuuma actually asked him out too, which was what shocked him the most out of the whole situation. It was one of the best moments of his life so far!

However, He woke up with no recollection of how he got home. No one else seemed to remember Yumma, not even Matsuba, and Motohama even though he made sure to tell them to get them riled up and jealous. His last memories of Yuuma were of her having wings and a spear of light and...

_Could you please die for me?_

That couldn't be right, right? Magic wasn't really real and someone he just met couldn't want him dead, especially since they asked him out. Did he really just think her up? But it all felt so real. Then again, the pain he remembered felt too real to be a hallucination.

Out of the corner of his eye, Issei noticed Shirou, a handyman and unofficial janitor for Kuoh. He didn't know if he was at Kuoh yesterday but there was a chance.

"Hey, Shirou!"

"Who? Oh, Issei. This better not be about helping you and your friends with your perversion." Shirou said with traces of annoyance.

"Not this time, I just need to ask if you remembered Yuuma, my girlfriend?"

Shirou raised an eyebrow at this.

"I heard some students gossiping about it yesterday."

The second Issei heard this, he nearly jumped in excitement. Someone Remembered that he had a girlfriend! It didn't matter if it was someone who he barely knew, the fact that he wasn't crazy was rewarding enough.

"REALLY!? I'm not crazy after all!"

"What are you talking about Issei?"

"Everyone at school doesn't remember that I had a girlfriend at all, absolutely no one. I thought I was crazy but since you remember it everyone else at school must be pulling a prank on me so-"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Interrupted Shirou.

"Uh, they all don't remember anything about Yuuma being my girlfriend. My friends said I was just delusional, and I sorta believed them a little. I thought she had wings and wanted to kill me and everything, crazy right?" said Issei.

Shirou's expression way too serious, What was the problem? The some students were just pulling a prank, right?

"Issei, it would be better if you didn't talk about this matter for now," Shirou said with an edge to his voice.

"A-Alright I won't," Issei said. Shirou was far more intimidating than he thought he was capable of being.

Issei and Shirou parted ways after that, Shirou to Kuoh to likely fix something, and Issei to his friend's house. By the time Issei left for home, it was already nighttime.

On his way home, Issei couldn't help but wonder why Shirou was so serious about the people who forgot about Yuuma. It was just a prank, right?

He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't notice a man in a trenchcoat walking up to him.

"Hello." He said politely, with a disturbing smirk on his face.

His sudden words caused Issei to jump out of his thoughts literally and figuratively.

"Woah! Ah, sorry who-" Began Issei

"Where is your master? I see no traces of them, or, perhaps you're a stray." Said the man whos smile became more predatory once he finished the sentence.

'What the heck is he talking about' though Issei, he was debating in his mind whether or not to just run from the creep.

"Don't even think about running. Now answer the question, who is your master." repeated the man

'This guy is either crazy or he is apart of the mafia. Either way, I should be running' Issei mentally decided. He sprinted from the stranger as fast as he could, or rather faster than he could.

'Woah, since when could I run this fast?'

Issei ran farther and farther until he was out of breath.

'I ran miles away from him, he couldn't have followed me right?' Issei hoped. These hopes were then dashed as the man FLEW in front of him.

"Either tell me a name...or...perhaps you really are a just some stray." Decided the WINGED man.

Those wings are just like Yuuma's. Does he know her? Wait, if the wing part of the dream wasn't a dream, that means the guy might also have a-

Almost on cue with Issei's thoughts, the man stretched out his hand with was wuickly surrounded by blue light which formed into a spear, just like Yuuma's did.

"Killing you won't be a problem then." the man said, his smile growing more disturbing to look at. He raised his spear and threw it.

'_I'm gonna get Killed!'_

Issei closed his eyes as the spear was hurled at him. After several moments, Issei realized he was still fine. Opening his eyes, Issei found that he was completely fine, the man was also looked perplexed.

"Di-Did you miss?" Issei asked.

Before the man could answer, he was hit in. the shoulder by a blast that ripped his sleeve apart and burnt his shoulder.

"Could you not touch my new servant, please?

Issei was shocked to hear the voice of the most popular girl in his school come from behind him.

"Rias?!"

"Hm, that red hair, and that name. I'm quite familiar with both, you must be a Gremory correct?" the man deduced.

"Indeed, I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure, Mr. Fallen."

"And this one truly is your servant? You should put a tighter leash on him, people like me could have hunted him down." mocked the man.

"This city is under my Jurisdiction, try to hurt him again and I will kill you." threatened Rias.

"You, kill me? What a joke" mocked the man "I will leave for now, but for your sake, I hope we do not cross paths again."

Issei watched as the man's wings propelled him into the night sky. Issei could only gape at such a sight, and Rias just scared him off. Was she like him? Was she a magical girl?

before Issei could say anything, he passed out, his head making an audible thunk as it hit the pavement.

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

* * *

Shirou entered Kuoh's student council room with his toolbox in hand. Souna and Tsubaki were the only ones present at the time to greet him, the rest had likely gone home by now

"Good Afternoon Souna, Tsubaki." Shirou greeted.

"Good afternoon, Emiya" Tsubaki responded as she adjusted her glasses. "The heater has started acting up again and won't turn on anymore."

"Alright, but before get to fixing it, I have a question."

Sona raised an eyebrow at this. "What would the question be?"

"You know Issei, The self-proclaimed 'harem king', had a girlfriend right? I remember people talking about it yesterday but he said no one remembers a thing about her today. Why is that?" asked Shirou.

Sona gave him a suspicious gaze before answering. "Are you sure? Something like that would be big news, perhaps he was too caught up in one of his fantasies and wanted to brag."

Shirou gave her a skeptical look at her dismissal. "He seemed adamant that she was real and I first heard of her from the student body. Someone even described her as a 'Raven-haired Beauty' which means she was seen by them."

"Perhaps some students are playing an elaborate joke on him," Tsubaki reasoned. Sona, on the other hand, sighed as she turned towards Tsubaki.

"That's enough Tsubaki, I believe Shirou is more informed on this matter than he is letting on" Sona turned towards Shirou with a serious glint in her eyes. "Shirou, I think it is time that we spoke about the more, unique, set of skills you possess"

"It would seem so" It's time he got some answers. Issei had the same magical signature as the Occult club and student council; if they spread like apostles he had no other choice but to kill them all, perhaps even the entire student body and staff. Whatever they were, they showed that they weren't killers like most apostles. Also the thought of a slaughtering an entire school didn't sit well with him, especially since he could be wrong about his assumptions.

"Souna, what happened to Issei, why is he like you and the others now. What is he, what are all of you?" He asked.

"If it is no trouble, could we have this talk tomorrow?" Suggested Sona "It would align with Issei's introduction to his new role and you can ask questions of both me the other owner of this city."

"Other owner? That would be Rias, correct?" he inquired

"Indeed."

"Why should I agree to this?"

"I can assure you that Issei is in no immediate danger due to this recent development and if you have reservations about meeting with us then I can offer nothing but my word that no harm shall befall you," Sona responded.

She seemed to be telling the truth. Sona has proved to be an honorable person in his eyes, but he has met people similar to her who still attempted to stab him in the back. The Magus Association was filled with Magi who would love to see him dead, whether it be through hired mercenaries or a fight to regain a family's honor that was stained by his father. He was also no stranger to magi who attempted to get on his good side in order to get the drop on him, one of them waited for two months before deciding the time was right. Usually, he was just given dangerous assignments in hopes he would slip up one day.

Funnily enough, the church was more honest in its dealings with him, even if some of them still wanted him dead.

"Fine, I'll meet you all tomorrow afternoon, after school ends." He finally said after a long pause.

"I assure you that I will keep my word." Sona promised.

"I trust that you will. Before I go, I must ask if you know what attacked Issei." He asked. It would be nice to finally put a name to the creatures that stalked him for the past few days.

Sona looked down slightly "I can't say for sure, but you must not search for them. If my suspicions are correct, they could be dangerous." Sona said.

"Thanks for the warning. See you tomorrow Souna." Shirou said as he opened the door to leave.

"Your welcome."

Shirou left the school grounds with none of his questions answered and a dozen more he needed the answers too. He mentally chastised himself for getting involved. He shouldn't be in this world, nor should he be altering the way things should be happening.

The smallest of things, such as his mere presence could have caused a butterfly effect. Perhaps Issei would have never been targeted, perhaps he would have and not gotten a second chance.

Either way, he couldn't just stand idle knowing that the creature that nearly killed Issei was possibly here because of him. The creatures at the church seemingly disappeared in the middle of the day and he hasn't sensed them at all anywhere else. It's possible they left completely, but more likely they found out he knew their location and moved elsewhere.

For now, he could only rest. He would get at least a few of his questions answered tomorrow, from there, he would decide what his next course of action would be.

Could he trust Sona and whatever the rest of them were? Only time would tell, and he didn't know how much of it he had until Rin found him.

* * *

**Ok, that's enough.**

This chapter was rewritten like 4 times and I'm still not happy with it.

It was mostly me being unhappy about the direction it took towards something I had planned and also because I didn't want anything similar to other fics to happen.

Speaking of similarities to other fics, someone pointed out the title and the first prologue are a crappy version of The holy man of the church creek, and I can only say that it actually kinda has some similarities but I think it sucks too much to be called a ripoff.

Also, it was rewritten because I wanted the fallen to have a bigger role since I ignored Azazels reaction to Shirou's Balmung blast. Also also, it was all over the place, someone said that this story sucks and was all over the place and I can assure you that the first version of this would have given him an aneurysm.

The chapter after the next one will likely be a quick guide about certain things like power and timelines.


	6. Chapter 4: Devils

It was the middle of the night. Most would be asleep, Yet Shirou was wide awake, having woke up in a cold sweat moments before. He didn't know if it was because of my younger body or not, but visions of Archer's life have been plaguing his dreams lately. The prospect of killing the school seemed to have gotten to him more than he thought. While he wasn't certain, these dreams were likely being caused by whatever caused him to revert to the age he was when he first traveled to this dimension. This particular situation has caused memories of Archer's battles with apostles to surface. Battles where the apostle was not stopped quickly enough. Entire towns were massacred, and he had to clear out a school full of ghouls more than once.

He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, to say the least, but he was used to getting up early anyway.

As he got out of bed, his mind wandered to the meeting yesterday. Souna didn't tell him anything new, so he still had nothing but his own experiences to go off of. he had half a mind to force the answers out of her, if the school was subject to unwillingly becoming whatever she was, then he would have to stop it. The only reason he didn't was because the culprits that attempted to kill Issei were not of her species, meaning there was more to the story.

Whatever she was, she wasn't an apostle. The signatures were too different and, considering the sheer amount of the present, the missing person's list would be too large to properly cover-up, not even counting the ones he killed at night. There were missing people, but all of them appeared to be victims of the ones he killed. There were a few people that he could not find, but it didn't matter as a few people would not be enough to feed around ten apostles. The ones he didn't find were likely the bodies that were too mutilated to define.

The fact that he couldn't find a counterpart from his world to properly compare to her was also worrying.

The first rule to interdimensional was that anything was possible. A world where magic exists was as possible as a universe where Spiders evolved into the dominant sentient race where they achieved a nearly utopian society and(according to Zelretch) make the best Italian food in the mapped multiverse while being vegans at the same time.

That was a strange one.

The next rule was that there were no rules. This particular one was hammered in quite hard.

When Rin had finally perfected her jeweled sword, Zelretch upped her training. She was given a lengthy description of how timelines operated and sent her off to a different timeline.

The only problem was that all off his tips didn't apply to that universe.

The rules that applied to one timeline didn't always apply completely to another. They generally shared similarities the closer they are to the timeline you originate from and lost them the further you traveled.

Considering the fact the main similarity this universe had to my universe was that he was on Earth in Japan was fairly worrying. His stay here could very well be a few months, maybe a year or two.

The homing beacon he constructed sent signals utilizing blood, mana, and other bodily fluids in order to lock on to his home universe. The further he was, the more time it would take for the signal to reach and even then, the signal could take some time to be picked up by the two individuals who could actually receive it.

And considering the fact that Rin was fairly busy, Zelretch was the most likely to receive it, meaning he could leave him here solely for his own amusement until Rin hounds him into revealing his location.

He wasn't just some mischievous vampire either. He always seemed to be up to something according to Rin. His tricks usually taught her important lessons that she admits to not getting until a day or two after the event. If he did decide to leave me here, it could be apart of some strange plan to teach Rin another lesson. Besides, it's not like she could really stop him from pulling his little pranks. Despite her insistence on him being a mastermind, he did do things that made no sense on occasion. A set of cards that represented the servant classes were his idea of a birthday present, he supposedly earned them at some point.

He doesn't know why he knew his true birth date either.

Overall, his stay here was up to multiple factors he had no control over and no way of knowing if they are in effect or not.

Considering the fact that two groups of unknown identity were interested in him and his stay here would likely be longer than a few months, it was inevitable that he would be caught up in this world's supernatural side.

He could only hope that they would be reasonable about this and answer honestly. If not, he might just be forced to end them then and there.

Since he had no appointments listed for today, he spent most of the day reviewing notes and testing out his magecraft.

Shirou's entire magical legacy and knowledge were contained within a few notebooks. With no magical crest, he was basically forced to write it all down and his greatest magical achievement wasn't something that he could write about nor pass down to his successor if he ever had one, which is highly unlikely to happen in the first place.

His magical affinity made sure that he would be third-rate no matter what he did as well. He was specialized to a fault, only being able to really do one thing. His magecraft simply appeared to be an upgraded version of projection to everyone else, even if it was impressive he would never be recognized as anything but a lowly freelancer in the eyes of most proper magi.

Speaking of Magi, He was certain that the magus association didn't exist, along with everyone associated with it. None of his contacts existed, none of them. Rin, Waver, Taiga, Luvia, Bazett, Caren, Ciel, Not one of them seemed to exist here. He tried dozens of ways to contact them and not one of the addresses were valid, whether it be through phones, email, or letters.

The only way to find out more about this world easily and quickly was to meet with Sona. Hopefully, he could learn more about this world's order, and about the creatures that stalked me all the way to Kuoh.

The Occult Club was the agreed upon meeting place that Shirou was currently walking to. The magical signatures told him that all the beings that associated with Rias were present, whole only Tsubaki was present with Souna.

He could hear them talking about something, likely about Issei's new role. Reinforcing his ears, he eavesdropped on their conversation just as Issei seemed to start yelling.

"I WANT TO BE A HAREM KING!"

...seriously?

"It appears he is happy with his new role." sighed Sona, she appeared to already be tired of his perversion.

"He's quite enthusiastic isn't he?" agreed another voice. The voice belonged to Akeno Himejima, The second most popular girl in Kuoh. Her magical signature held similarities between Rias species and the winged creatures, meaning she was likely a crossbreed of sorts.

"Pervert." added a monotone voice. This one was Koneko Toujou, the school's unofficial mascot, and another crossbreed. He had met her once when he brought a packed lunch with him on a job. Her appetite far surpassed his own and acted as an unintentional reminder.

"Since Issei's situation is sorted, let's focus on the other matter at hand," said Rias.

"Shirou." Koneko supplied.

"Indeed. He is quite the enigma," said Sona, the slight click of her glasses signaled that she just adjusted them.

"He is? He isn't like you guys?"asked Issei.

"No, he is human. He appears to be a magician, perhaps one with unorthodox training," answered Sona

"His magic seems to be creating objects out of pure magical energy. He has an exceptional sixth sense that allows him known when anyone of us approaches him, and his apartment room is constantly defended by a magical field. He knew all along we were not human and yet, he openly associated with Sona and never brought it up until Issei was nearly killed," added Tsubaki. During her explanation, Rias made a "Hmph" noise to signal her displeasure with his sixth sense.

"He knows we're not human but doesn't know WHO we are. Which is why I think he may be some sort of specially trained stray magician." Rias hypothesized.

She wasn't too far off with that one.

"I merely believe him to be a magician of superior ability than normal, nothing so fanciful," Sona said.

"Do you think he will even come? I mean, we started talking about my situation ages ago and he hasn't shown up yet." Issei pointed out.

"I never did specify when to come, merely that we could talk after school today," Sona admitted

"So he could be either running late or..." said Kiba, the only other male in the room as well as the most popular boy in the entire school.

"Or Sona's constant attention has backfired and scared him off." Akeno teased while also finishing Kiba's sentence.

"I was offering him jobs, Nothing more."

"But you have been trying so hard to impress him."

"I was practicing new strategies, not trying to impress him."

This is getting off track.

Shirou opened the door to see Akeno with a teasing smile while Sona was still trying to hold a straight face at her teasing. Rias was watching in in amusement along with Kiba, Koneko was as disinterested as she always seemed to be towards anything beaides food.

They all turned at my entrance, Rias in particular immediately lit up in excitement at her first close up with me.

"Ah, Shirou, We finally meet" she was practically glowing as she invaded my personal space." Everything about you that I know was told by others, so it's nice to finally get a proper look at you and confirm it for myself."

She put a hand on her chin as she gave me a look over. The others also inspected me with various levels of interest. Koneko looked him for a total of two seconds before losing interest. Kiba had zeroed in on him the second he walked in, the blond looked at him as if he knew who he was, even though this was the first time they had actually met face to face. The clenching in his hand indicated that whatever he was remembering, it wasn't pretty.

"I suppose it's nice to finally meet you in person as well, Rias," he said in an even tone. Despite his suspicions, there has been no reason so far to forgo common courtesy.

"Ah, so you are polite, just as they say, which is strange since you always avoided me." She said in a playful way, and it nearly hid all of her annoyance.

"Well then, Since you have arrived I believe it is time we revealed to you just what we are." Announced Sona.

"Alright, me first. I am Rias Gremory, Heir to the Gremory Family of Devils." Rias said as Bat like wings emerged from her back.

"And I am Sona Sitri, Heir to the Sitri Clan." Sona announced with her own pair of wings also coming from her back

While they announced who/what they were, the others in the room also had Bat-like wings come into existence, except Issei.

Devils, they were Devils.

In truth, He has met multiple mixed-bloods who had inherited their supernatural side from demons or demonic beings. He had never come across a being that was a true demon before, likely due to them not properly existing anymore or being prevented from reaching such a status. The only ones that seemed to be purely of devil blood were Rias and Souna. Everyone else seemed to be mixed with something.

"I am Shirou Emiya, a magus" he replied without showing any sort of surprise at there identities.

Souna and Rias looked at me expectingly before realizing that he was finished with his introduction and seemed slightly put off by it.

"Is that it?" Rias asked.

"What she means is what Magician Association are you apart of?" Souna restated for her.

Back in his world, they were multiple magi organizations but the one he was most affiliated with was the Mage's Association, even then, he was there for a year in order to further my studies into my craft. In the end, he couldn't learn anything about it that he didn't already know.

"As I said, I'm a freelancer. I'm not officially apart of any organization." He reaffirmed.

At this, Rias seemed to grow more excited and passed a slightly smug look over to Souna before replying.

"So you ARE a Stray Magician," She said, still with a glimmer in her eyes.

"If by stray you mean that I am independent, then yes."

Rias seemed to have more questions but was stopped by Souna before she could continue.

"We both have questions, but since you are our guest you may ask them first." Souna offered.

"Alright, why is Issei one of you now? He was human yesterday and now he has the same scent as all of you." Shirou asked. The entirety of their interactions for the future depended on this question, so of course, he asked it first.

"I reincarnated him," Rias answered.

Reincarnated? That implies he died, Was she truly capable of True Magic, Were they all capable of such a feat?

"I see...How and why did you?"

"With one of these." The redhead responded while pulling out a chess piece. "By using an Evil Piece, I can reincarnate others into devils and add them to my peerage. As for the why, he summoned me with his dying wish and I saw his potential and used a few pieces on him."

"And he has no objections? Is he alright with this arrangement?"

"While his reincarnation was not under the best of circumstances, he has accepted his new role with...enthusiasm," Sona answered, based on her expression, Issei likely accepted due to too his desire for a harem.

Shirou couldn't help but share Sona's exasperation.

"I think I know why he accepted so easily." he couldn't help but groan out. The idiot was seriously fine with sacrificing his humanity for a harem? "His intentions are anything but pure, which raises another question. What are your plans for this town and it's residents?"

The atmosphere became tense as Shirou caressed his Inner world, dozens of blueprints came to his mind as he held himself back from fully forming them, the air was filled with his own magical energy, ready to solidify into weapons at a moments notice.

This did not go unnoticed by the devils. While the true meaning was unknown to them, they could still feel an overbearing presence that promised violence if not handled correctly.

Even if they acted human, that didn't mean they were in the clear. Devils were known for being Evil; they were creatures of sin, after all, inhuman beings that didn't play by the rules humans were naturally bound by.

"Our families actually own the town, more or less so we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it after all." Rias stuttered out as she slowly shrank away from Shirou's glare, in fact, most of them seemed ready to fight him at the moment, especially Kiba.

"Enough of that." Sona's voice cut through the tension "I promised that no harm would come to you, so please calm down"

We all took a moment to cool off, except Kiba. Strangely enough, when he was ready to fight his hands had opened up as if to grab something, his hands now were simply clenched. What was his problem with him?

"And to answer your question Emiya, devils are not like you see in films and cartoons. We have no dark intentions for the human residents of Kuoh Town and never will." Sona explained. "In fact, we simply offer aid in exchange for a simple price, usually monetary rewards. Myself and Rias don't deal in the souls of the innocent."

"Basically, we grant contractors wishes in exchange for money, favors, or something else of equal value. Certain Wishes are forbidden though." Rias quickly added when Shirou started to frown. "Killing, revenge, and such are strictly forbidden by devil law."

They seemed to be telling the truth, and if he wasn't mistaken, she seemed to be more akin to a service rather than a dark dealer that so many people usually depict them as. It was strange to see creatures known for being evil existences that cared little for humanity follow laws that forbade them from killing them.

"I don't have many other options besides taking your word for it," Shirou replied. As he, did many of the devils in the room released a sigh of relief.

"well, just out of curiosity, what was the other option Shirou," Rias asked with another spark in her eyes.

"I'm sure you can guess. If this town and its people were in danger, than I would do what must be done to ensure their safety."

"If you're so sure that you could beat us how about you fight me?" Kiba suddenly spoke out, he even stepped forward until he was only a foot away from me. His anger towards him seems to be overriding his common sense since he is ignoring Sona's promise.

"K-Kiba!" Rias cried out.

"I would gain nothing from fighting you besides furthering your unfounded anger towards me. There is simply no point in fighting you, " Shirou calmly replied, if he wanted to cause a fight, he would simply deny him it.

"You seem confident. According to Sona, you can create things so why not try to conjure up some swords if you think yours are so much better than mine!" Kiba yelled as a sword suddenly manifested into his hand.

With a mere glance, Shirou had already read everything he needed to know about the blade. The sword he created was called Holy Eraser, it was capable of absorbing holy energy and light. If need be, it could create multiple appendages to absorbed multiple sources of energy. It was a fairly well-crafted sword and an impressive mystic code.

"No, I won't fight you simply because you want one," Shirou said.

Before Kiba could continue, Rias had slapped him before he could utter another word. Rias seemed angry and distressed at his sudden outburst. She grabbed him and dragged him out of the room before anything else could happen.

Shirou really couldn't understand why Kiba harbored such anger towards me. Could it be possible the swords he brought out years ago were used against him at some point? It was a possibility, but there was absolutely no way he could know he made them. The sword Kiba brought out was specifically made to combat holy weapons. However, it wouldn't be logical to say he made it in order to combat the noble phantasms he traced since he was a devil and would be weak against anything holy, such as the weapons and sacraments of church exorcists.

A few moments later, Rias and Kiba reentered the room. Kiba was still visibly angry but was more subdued now and refused to look at me directly.

"Now, with that out of the way do you have any more questions?" Rias asked.

"Just one more, do you know what attacked Issei?" I replied.

Rias fell silent for a time, seemingly wondering whether or not to answer the question before Sona decided to answer for her.

"At the time, we believe the culprit to be a Fallen Angel."

Fallen angels? Considering the fact that the creatures that have been stalking me have black wings, they must be fallen angels then. The existence of angels wasn't really something I could deny. The gods existed long ago so angels weren't so unbelievable.

"Do you have any clue on the culprit's whereabouts?" Shirou asked.

"We do not. If you would like, we could perhaps work together to prevent them from getting their way" Sona responded with the barest hints of annoyance at the culprit's illusiveness.

"I would like that." Shirou said with a grin. "I have no more questions I wish to ask"

"Then could you answer a few of our questions?" Sona asked with another adjustment of her glasses. Rias as well stepped forward to likely pitch in her own questions.

"I suppose so" Shirou agreed.

"You have so far displayed magic that allows you to understand and reinforce whatever you touch as well as an advanced form of creation spell. Isn't possible for you to create, for example, a sword and reinforce it? asked Sona. Her question created an inkling of unease within Shirou.

"Yes, it is."

"But you can't just create regular swords, right?" The bespectacled girl continued, causing that unease to turn to dread. She couldn't possibly be hinting at what he thinks she is, right?

"Yes-"

"And just a few weeks ago, an unknown burst of magical energy was sensed and reported to have come from a sword," Sona asked the second he said yes. The girl had started walking towards him as her questions were answered, seemingly igniting her investigative mind as surprise also seemed to be contained within her calculating mind "This sword was described as having a holy element before it suddenly shattered in a burst of energy, does this sound at all familiar?"

Shirou tensed for a moment. How did she possibly connect the dots? Who would associate such ridiculous power that was displayed by Balmung with that of a magus, a poor one at that.

Rias was also getting excited as she looked onwards with a grin that said 'I knew it'. Did she also suspect it was him?

"I'll take that as a yes" Sona said with a small smirk starting at the edge of her mouth. His moment of stillness and silent giving her more fuel.

"To think the one who possesses the sacred gear Blade Blacksmith wouldn't even know a devil if it looked him in the eye," Akeno said, bringing a hand over mouth as she giggled. Rias as well found this statement to hold some form of humor Shirou didn't understand.

Blade Blacksmith? Sacred Gear?

"If you did cause that incident, then I hypothesize that you created a holy sword then used your reinforcement magic to reinforce its power instead of its physical durability." Sona declared.

"Well...You got more than I would have liked right" Sona and Rias let out victorious smiles at this.

"It would seem Rias's fanciful guess was spot on," Sona said, confirming that Rias also knew it, even if she simply guessed.

"But I must ask...what's a Sacred Gear?"

Everyone froze at this, even Kiba, despite his mood, and Issei despite his inexperience. Sona was frozen on the spot and Rias's arms, which were previously on her hips, had gone limp at his question.

"Wait, you have been using it and you didn't even know what it was?" Tsubaki said with an incredulous look.

"Didn't your Grandmaster or Archmage tell you what it was?" Issei asked, using terms that caused Shirou and Sona to cringe slightly.

"The one who first introduced me to magecraft was...unorthodox...when it came to my training." Shirou admitted.

Sona, who had recovered from her disbelief, raised an eyebrow at another one of Rias's guesses being correct.

"A Sacred Gear is an artifact created by the God of the Bible that bestows humans with powerful abilities," Sona explained.

"Simply put, they give people above average abilities like intelligence or agility. They generally have the most effect in regular human society, but there are quite a few that grants incredible power. Many of humanities let figures in history were likely Sacred Gear users." Akeno further explained with a raised finger, as if giving a lecture.

Shirou could see parallels between the Noble Phantasm of his world and these Sacred Gears. Both granted incredible power and were used by important figures in history. This similarity was a breath of fresh air since it was finally something he had some applicable experience he could apply.

"I see...then I can safely say that I don't have this Blade Blacksmith sacred hear you all think I have," Shirou said we certainty. Even if they had similarities, Noble Phantasms and Sacred Gears were still quite different.

"Are you sure? I know you have something in you for a fact." Rias said with surprise at his quick denial "you did say that you had an irregular training process, you've only learned about sacred gears a few seconds ago."

"Yes, I'm sure. I believe I have a clue on what you sensed in me and I can assure you that it is not a sacred gear." Shirou reaffirmed, he didn't know what she was actually sensing by either way, neither were sacred gears.

"So you made a holy sword, a True holy sword, without a gear?" Sona said, eyes narrowing with skepticism "That would require a level of alchemy that far surpasses humanity, even if it was reinforced by your magic spells".

She wasn't the only one who doubted his word, after all, his word meant very little to many of them, especially when all the evidence pointed otherwise. Shirou didn't really need them to believe though.

"To reiterate, this Blade Blacksmith creates Holy Swords, correct?" Shirou asked, while he wouldn't show them anything special, a very simple demonstration wouldn't hurt.

Shirou raised his hand and, with a flash, formed a simple iron shortsword that had no signs of uniqueness at all, in fact, the blade had chips in it that told it was far out of it's prime. In his other hand, a spear that was surrounded by dark, malignant energies took shape. This spear was nothing special despite its appearance and presence, it was simply a spear that had demonic traits.

Everyone, barring Issei, backed up or tensed as Shirou utilized what they thought was his sacred gear, only to pause as they saw what exactly he created.

"You are probably able to tell that his sword is not unique in any way and since you all are devils, should be able to tell that this spear is not holy."

Sona hesitantly grabbed the sword from his outstretched hand and paused when it didn't affect her at all. "You truly don't have Blade Blacksmith..." She seemed to trail off as she came to this realization, Rias on the other hand...

"You can form demonic weapons as well?! It's like you have Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith at the same time!" the redhead exclaimed excitedly. "And you still haven't awakened your true sacred gear either."

"I don't have a sacred gear." Shirou sighed at her insistence that he possessed a hidden sacred gear. "What you sense from me is something different, and no I won't tell you what it is." he added when Rias opened her mouth to talk.

"Well...wha-"

"What sort of magician are you?" Sona asked, interrupting whatever Rias wanted to ask. The redhead in question merely pouted at Sona in response.

"Alright, stop. I'm not a magician, I'm a magus." Shirou said irritably, he knows that terms might be different here, but it still annoyed him.

"The difference being? Are they not the same?" Sona inquired, She was always interested in how human magicians developed magic and how their system worked.

"Magicians are capable of using magic, True Magic or Sorcery, and Magus utilize magecraft. Sorcery is incapable of being replicated by any other method, be it mystical or mechanical. Magecraft is the actualization of mysteries and miracles to achieve an end that is possible without it." Shirou explained as Sona looked on with great interest. The other residents in the room also focused on his explanation with varying levels of understanding.

"So is teleporting magic? Also, wouldn't raising the dead like how Buchou did with me be magic?" Issei asked, the validity of his question actually startled Sona.

"Teleporting does not count since you could simply move to where ever you teleported. In Rias's case, it would appear to be true magic. Necromancy does not count since you could move a dead corpse with strings, similarly to a puppet." Shirou answered. The ease of which these devils seemingly abused true magic was surprising, to say the least, to him.

"Rias can't take all the credit since his resurrection was caused by the piece, which was produced by someone else," Sona informed. "Since your Magi-Magecraft is related to creating, it does not count since any item you make could be made with mundane means." She was quite interested in these true magics, but they could wait. "That still doesn't answer the question of what kind of magus you are."

"A third-rate one" He replied, amused by the looks they gave him.

"Third-rate?! But this spear has more power in it than a Bishop!" Rias exclaimed in shock " And it's so detailed too! That requires a lot of ability and calculations!"

"Indeed" Sona agreed "In what way are you 'third-rate' Emiya?"

"I specialize in projection magecraft. It is one of the most basic skills a mage can learn alongside Reinforcement, the spell I used to reinforce objects. The only reason my projections are so detailed is because of magical affinity. This affinity that makes me so adept at projection also makes it so that I am simply incompatible with other styles which reduces my capabilities" Shirou explained, it wasn't exactly the whole story, but he couldn't just explain to them in detail his true capabilities, secrecy was a part of being a magus after all.

Sona scowled at this information. This projection and reinforcement spells were considered basic? Reinforcement's potential was utterly incredible even by devil standards and projection allowed for a superior level of alchemy than most humans and even devils could muster up if the spear Rias was still holding was truly just a projection. She simply couldn't believe he was as low as he said.

"If this 'projection' spell is so basic, then what was the sword you used to ruin a valley? Was it just another projection or did you use some other alchemical spell?" Sona asked, his description of his own spells didn't add up with what he has done.

"The sword wasn't quite a projection. Besides, who said I projected it? In the end I can really only do one think, hence why I am third-rate."

"Weeeelll, if you really think you're a poor magician than why not join my peerage!" Rias said excitedly "Since my family is so prominent not even the church could lay a hand on you and your magical power would gain a boost an everything and you could further your studies."

Shirou looked over to Sona for a second, wondering why she didn't give him the same offer before replying.

"No thanks, I like being human, and out of curiosity, being a devil gives me longevity, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Her disappointment was evident at his denial.

"Then all the more reason not to accept."

This confused Rias for a moment before she brushed it off.

"Could you at least make a pact with me?" Rias asked while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"How about after this fallen angel business has finished, then I will consider your contract." Shirou reasoned. "No, if you'll excuse me, I have some fallen angles to hunt down". He as already halfway to the door before Rias called out to him.

" What?! But you can just fight a kill Fallen! You're just human!" She said in a slightly panicked voice.

"A lot of thinks have said that to me before. Yet I'm still here." He said while still walking towards the door, he opened it and before he walked out he turned to the devil. "Goodbye everyone, I suppose I will be seeing more of you all in the days to come."

With this said Shirou closed the door and went on his way home. Hopefully, him and the devils could work together to find these fallen before anymore people had to die, but that was easier said than done. There was no telling how many were on the city nor where they were.

In truth, he didn't leave to find the fallen angels.

Someone had bypassed his bounded field and entered his apartment room.

* * *

Raynare could only scowl as she tapped her finger against the table.

Her plan had to be heavily altered in order to work, and even then it had a massive possibility of failure and even if it did succeed she could also be severely punished. In the end, she could only hope for the best since this was the only other option besides give up.

Raynare's eyebrows narrowed as she finally became annoyed by an audible bubbling coming from a few feet away.

"Human, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Boiling," he answered back, giving her the bare minimum of answers.

"Boiling what?" She asked as her tone became even more agitated.

"Pot"

"Pots of what, exactly?"

"Pot"

She was getting nowhere.

"Why are you even here!" she yelled as she got up, pushing her chair across the floor.

The human in question, James if she remembered, turned to her to answer with a blank stare.

"You asked me to be here, remember? You asked to set up some teleport-"

"Are you finished?" She said, cutting the magician off.

"Yeah, finished hours ago. Only reason I'm here is because you asked Jessie to help you. Also, you stole my stuff and I'm waiting for you to give it back." He said plainly before turning back to his 'pot'.

She froze who he explained his second reason. How did he know? It didn't matter but she as already on edge, hat if her other actions had been noticed? If some human could notice then surely the devils could have as well.

Lost in thought, Raynare didn't notice as Mittelt walked in through a door that leads into a backyard.

"Hey Humee, What are you cooking," She asked in an overly cheerful and sweet tone.

"Oh, I'm just making some Potstickers. Want any?" He said as he picked one out with a pair of tongs.

"Oh, of course I would." She cheered as he grabbed plates "Also, could you please give me extra?"

"You're lucky your endearing."

"Yay!" she cried as she jumped onto the magicians back and hugged him, rubbing her head against the back of his.

before anything else could happen, a sudden gust of wind alerted everyone to. a new presence.

"**Mittelt**...The hell are you DOING?!" yelled a aggravated Jessie. She leapt forward in an attempt to grab Mittelt, but the she had already jumped away before she could get a hold.

"Someone's Jeeeellyyyyy" mocked Mittelt as she dance away from the rampaging fallen's attacks.

"No! No I'm not!" Jessie denied, her face flushed at the little angels teasing.

Raynare sighed as she watched them scre around. Jessie was integral for her plan to work. Being a fallen with two pairs of wings granted her superior power than Raynare and any of her allies, Jessie's mutated holy lightning gave her an even bigger boost that allowed her throw out attacks more powerful than Raynare and her entire group combined.

James had noticed the look Raynare had sent towards Jessie and frowned.

"Raynare, what are you plotting anyway?"

"Plotting? what do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that, your always plotting it's so easy to tell." he said, rolling his eyes.

"What?! You don't know a thing-" she began to tell before being cut off.

"And then you scream, this is why we don't play any board games with you. You always make this obvious face with some plan that everyone realizes could be a problem then you get taken out early and you get all angry."

"No I...you know what, I don't have time for your snark." She said as she turned towards the two roughhousing fallen.

"Jessie! Mittelt!"

"So what, you just gonna brush off my que-"

"Where are Kalawarner and Dohnaseeks?" She asked as both fallen in question separated from each other.

"They both, err Kalawarner is still hiding at the church waiting for the nun. Dohnaseeks ran off again somewhere." Mittelt informed, her dress was clearly ruffled and dirty but the satisfaction on her face said it was all worth it.

"I suppose that's the best I can ask of him." Raynare sighed. Honestly, if that idiot hadn't attacked random strays so often, she could sleep more peacefully at night.

Suddenly, a loud banging could be heard from the front of the building, then a loud crack as whatever was being hit couldn't withstand it anymore.

"YES!" Raynare shrieked in glee. She quickly sprinted to the front door to find that a hole was put through it and it was nearly ripped from it's hinges. That didn't matter she could get it fixed later.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of a knight. This knight was nearly seven feet tall and was clad in a dark green set of plate armor that bore a rsemblance to the knights templar. His longsword was strapped to his back and was much thicker than any regular longsword and due to its length, should be impossible to wield properly by any normal being.

"Greetings Raynare." A deep voice echoed from his helmet, which covered his head entirely.

"Stultior Lustitiae, how wonderful of you to arrive." She greeted. She smiled as her plan became all the more stable and closer to success.

"Jessie, human, you are dismissed for now. Mittelt, get this door fixed."

Jessie and the human quickly vacated the house while Raynare lead Stultior outside to go to a more secure location, leaving Mittelt alone in the safehouse.

"...I'll just leave a message for Kalawarner"

* * *

Thats enough of that for now.

This was mostly finished for a while, i just forgot to upload it.

Shirou was supposed to kill someone but it didn't make sense with my new story design so i scrapped it, they will die next chapter so it doesn't really change much

I added the Dbz Abridged reference because i was making potstickers out of spite at the time because someone just microwaved them which is fucking heresy and i dont care if there are actual instructions on how long to microwave them its still a crime in my opinion.


	7. Problemo

**Due to reasons in relation to the virus that plagues us all as well as personal reasons, new full chapters will likely not added for a while. The previous chapter might get fixed but overall, a full chapter won't be added for an unknown but very likely long time.**

Sorry


End file.
